Et si ça se faisait ?
by Lemon-add
Summary: Severus Snape a quelques fantasmes pas franchement avouables ; une imagination débordante, aussi... Lemon SSHG, venez lire!


Hello hello !

Ici Lemon-add !

Je vous poste un p'tit OS Hermione/Sev', Lemon comme vous vous en doutez ! J'espère que vous aimerez. Et... reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ? *regard angélique et suppliant*

Disclaimer : Personne il est à moi !

* * *

_**Et si… ça se faisait ?**_

Bon sang. Qu'allait-il devenir ? On n'aimait pas une élève : cela ne se faisait pas. D'autant qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ca n'était pas cela.

C'était étrange. C'était… physique. Une envie dévorante de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, une envie terrible de l'attirer à lui, sentir son corps contre son corps. Quelque chose de vraiment érotique, une forme de sexualité sensuelle et pourtant débridée. Interdite.

Alors, dans la tiédeur lourde d'une chambre sombre, le soir, les yeux grands ouverts sur le tissu épais de son lit, il créait des scénarios. Eveillé, il dressait de longs rêves, comme une scène chaude d'un film de bas étage, où il aurait été autant acteur que spectateur. Il imaginait sa nudité comme il imaginait ses mimiques et ses mots, comme il fabriquait de toutes pièces des situations, de vrais fantasmes.

Il en préférait une à toutes les autres, et, souvent, il ne faisait que varier autour de ce thème. Hermione Granger, après les cours, portant trop haut une de ces jupes d'écolières déjà trop courtes, la chemise assez déboutonnée pour laisser voir un décolleté outrageux sur une poitrine claire et un soutien-gorge rouge sang. Rouge péché. Hermione Granger s'approchant de lui, comme la démoniaque innocence, les yeux grands ouverts sur un désir consumant.

Elle se posait face à lui, les coudes sur son bureau, la tête appuyée sur son poing, et elle le fixait pendant un moment. Et puis elle lui disait : « J'ai envie de vous. »

Il ne répondait pas, il l'empoignait, d'une manière ou d'une autre : après tout, la rêvasserie ne s'embarrassait pas de vraisemblances. Alors il la saisissait d'une manière ou d'une autre, et il la plaquait contre lui, comme un objet, comme une poupée. Il l'embrassait à lui manger la bouche : une bouche d'un rouge éclatant, le même rouge que les sous-vêtements. Un rouge éternel et séduisant. Comme la pomme dans laquelle croque Adam, comme le sang qui coule d'une plaie, comme le sang qui battait déjà dans ses tempes, dans son corps, dans son envie d'elle.

Il posait ses mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Hermione Granger ouvrait les jambes, dociles. Elle se détachait de lui, elle le regardait, une dent mutine mordillant cette lèvre sexuelle. Elle le regardait comme pour le défier de ne pas lui faire l'amour, comme pour le défier de ne pas poser ses mains sur son corps, de ne pas la désirer. Alors il se laissait aller, il remontait le long de cette cuisse, puis de l'autre, puis il allait les poser sur les fesses rondes et douces. Elle était maintenant assise sur le bureau. Depuis un moment en fait : c'était le cliché absolu, l'élève qui se donne à son professeur, assis sur le frustre bureau de bois. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était excitant comme tout.

Elle commençait à déboutonner son chemisier : bouton à bouton, elle laissait voir une poitrine généreuse soutenue par ce morceau de tissu affolant. Hermione Granger avait un corps de mannequin, et c'était peu probable, mais il n'en avait que faire. C'était là tout le goût du fantasme. Puis elle posait son doigt sur ses lèvres à lui, comme pour lui dire d'attendre, et elle se relevait, elle se collait à lui, et elle laissait glisser ses mains le long de son torse, si doucement que c'était à en devenir fou. Et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la boucle de sa ceinture.

Sa poitrine appuyée sans pudeur contre lui, elle défaisait et la ceinture et le pantalon, puis, se baissant lentement, sortait de son fourreau mis à mal un pénis impatient et tendu qui n'attendait que cela. Elle se mettait à genoux, elle lui jetait un regard aux milles facettes, puis elle commençait à cajoler, caresser, exciter davantage encore ce fleuron du désir masculin. Lentement, elle le prenait en bouche et s'en amusait, le faisant frémir, attendre, profiter. Lui dévorait alors des yeux cette femme qui, dans cette position, sa jupe remontant, laissait entrevoir les secrets les mieux gardés et les plus éventés, pourtant.

Soudain, elle s'arrêtait et elle se relevait, presque comme si de rien n'était. Il avait envie de l'insulter, de la traiter de chienne, de lui dire qu'elle mériterait qu'il la prenne sur le champ, comme cela, presque de force. Il se le répétait mentalement, comme si cela avait un sens. Dans la réalité, il n'aurait sans doute pas pensé comme ça, mais c'était sans importance.

Alors il se débarrassait de sa jupe, il ne savait pas comment, et se penchait sur elle, il posait ses lèvres sur la naissance de sa poitrine et descendait lentement, très lentement, et baisers serrés et précis, il la forçait presque à s'appuyer, à s'allonger sur la table pour ne pas tomber. Il descendait, il descendait, ses mains quant à elles montaient, jusqu'à se poser chacune sur un sein brûlant et accueillant. Et puis elles repartaient dans leur quête, elles passaient dans son dos, et finalement elles dégrafaient le soutien-gorge. Et, alors qu'il était tout près d'embrasser l'intimité de la jeune femme, alors que ses mains effleuraient à peine la peau blanche de sa poitrine, il s'arrêtait et il laissait Hermione Granger en plan.

Sadisme, peut être. Il ne tenait pas longtemps de toute manière. Bientôt, il replongeait sur elle. Ses mains sur ses seins qui, levés vers le ciel, appelaient à la caresse, sa bouche dans son cou, tandis qu'elle finissait de le déshabiller. Lascivement, il caressait cette peau impeccable du bout des doigts, taquinant un mamelon, amusant un téton et, soudain, comme dans un tremblement incontrôlable, serrait dans sa main pleine la totalité de cette mamelle, et il sentait sous lui – car oui, les choses étaient ainsi désormais – Hermione Granger se dandiner.

Elle passait ses mains sur son corps, elle embrassait sa peau, elle éveillait ses sens. Alors, pour finir, il la prenait là, maintenant, dans l'inconfort d'une table de bois. Il savait que dans la réalité il aurait pensé à la protection, à la contraception. Mais c'était là tout le goût du rêve et de la fiction. Elle gémissait, les lèvres entrouverte, entièrement offerte, se donnant tout à fait. Elle gémissait doucement, ça n'avait rien d'extravagant. Elle gémissait d'un plaisir, d'un choc, peut être aussi d'inconfort. Et lui ne voyait plus que cette bouche rouge, si rouge, et cette poitrine nue, qui frottait contre son torse, qui semblait frémir. Elle pliait les jambes, resserrait son emprise sur lui, elle s'approchait. Elle lui léchait lentement la peau, et il ne savait plus où il était ni vraiment qui il était. Et, soudain, comme dans un épanouissement de joie et de plaisir, il se vidait en elle.

...

Lorsqu'un jour, à la fin d'un cours, Hermione Granger s'approcha de son bureau, il se demanda franchement si ses fantasmes allaient devenir réalité. Qui sait s'il se passa quelque chose dans l'intimité étrange de ce bureau… Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione en ressortit les joues rouges et un sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, peut être était-elle ravie parce qu'il l'avait complimentée pour ses potions. Peut être…


End file.
